guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Elite Cultist armor
Is there no non-15k version of this? I'm just curious. -Kingrames :The non-15K version is called Fanatic's Armor. Ascended? Should this article really be named "Ascended Cultist's Armor", since there is no 1.5k Cultist's Armor? The warrior armor Dragon Armor, for example, is named "Dragon Armor" and not "Ascended Dragon Armor". -- Helena 11:29, 15 August 2006 (CDT) but now its called Elite Dragon armor :) female gallery template Please do not use the shortcut template for female gallery, the "back" images had to be made wider due to the size of the skirt, so I did the template code by hand from the original code. See female gallery talk. RoseOfKali 05:39, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Ugly armor Header modified to remove profanity —Dr Ishmael 16:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) WHO WOULD LIKE THIS ARMOR ITS RETARDED and thats what i ahve to say about that —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Fire Tock ( ) . :Okay... I hope you weren't thinking that not signing is going to make you anonymous... This was a gay fucking comment. RoseOfKali 03:39, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Those are his specialty. Jajaja. 03:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, my brother keeps doing things on gwiki with my user. So, if you want to complain plz go here. Talk:Cool Bow--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Shit armor is shit. 18:48, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey, it almost looks better than Elementalist Obsidian armor. RoseOfKali 19:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Unfortunately, female necromancers have almost no options when it comes to good looking armor. The best looking option is Fanatic's, the non-elite version of this. This sucks compared to Fanatic's due to its almost complete resistance to being dyed. Monument armor suffers the same problem. Alas, aside from these three, and Elite Sunspear, there's no other decent female necro armor in the game. Almost everything else looks like either a ridiculously bad Elvira costume, or a cross between a catsuit and a porcupine. -- 08:08, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lol... ^_^ RoseOfKali 18:10, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I rather like the Elite Kurzick armor - seems almost military to me. (Nevermind the fishnet.) Jink 22:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Agreed. That was the first Elite Necro armor I've ever wanted to get, long before I decided to get them all. RoseOfKali 01:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Duplicated comment deleted, reply moved to User talk:Nikaido25, since the comment is not about the article and the previous discussion (and the duplicate) is there. --◄mendel► 09:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Colorable areas? I noticed that there is no image with the colorable areas, can someone upload that? I would get one for me but im pretty short on money so if someone has it can you please post the pictures? Thanks floWenoL 20:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded the female version, and the male one dyes similarly: dark colors, only some trims and small patterns will dye, but mostly it will stay gray. I guess I could post a dye preview using my females armor on a male necro, but that's the best I can do. Not many people have this armor. :P RoseOfKali 02:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I know its not much used, I was comparing it with the non elite version and the diferences didnt seem too many, its almost like the non elite but with less colorable area, thanks :) floWenoL 10:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Updated with male colorable areas. Utopian Heretic 19:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Male pictures Well, unless there's something wrong on my end, there's none in there. We do however have some pictures by that look like they could be renamed and used until we get better. I don't know the armour that well myself; are the "Armor Necro Cultist's Male" images actually undyed Necromancer Elite Cultist armor? Ezekiel [Talk] 06:01, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Wan (a guildie of mine) changed the /Male gallery to the template because he was planning on uploading new pictures for it. I'll poke him to get them up ASAP. —Dr Ishmael 13:28, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Updated with clearer, non-blurry pictures. Utopian Heretic 19:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Very nice. You should look into Anti-Aliasing settings (4X is best) in the graphics menu. It'll smooth out the edges. RoseOfKali 05:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC)